Sleepover at Makoto's
by Amaya0kami
Summary: After putting the kiddies to bed, the boys find themselves rather bored, but when Haruka spoils the sleepover and falls asleep first, Makoto is overcome with emotions and finds it hard to pry his hands off him. And not long after, Haruka can't either! PWP based on the cover image. MakotoxHaruka. BL/yaoi. Oneshot.


**The following story takes place in the titles image. **

"Haru, you're so going down, I'm in the lead now!"

Ignoring the numbness in this thumb, Makoto continued to rapidly hit the buttons of his controller. All while Haruka remained still, his expression sharp.

The boys were seated at the edge of the bed with Makoto's siblings occupying each of their laps as they focused on the television that displayed a car-racing game on the screen.

The game they played before declared Makoto as the loser. He managed to snag a place in 2nd place due to outracing the NPC's, but Haruka remained champion at 1st place, until he lost his speed on a turn and moved down to second.

"Only one more lap. I'm finally going to beat you!"

Maybe it was too soon to say—Haruka did often catch up at last minute when they played these types of video games, but Makoto was determined he would win this time.

Haruka didn't seem to express any stress when the finish line came into view. His brows only knitted firmly as his eyes remained unblinking.

"Waah~ Niichan! Stop moving around so much, I'm sleepy~"

"Ah—wait!"

His little sister seated in his lap began to stir in her slumber—her wakefulness was due to her big brother swaying his body in sync with his car on the screen. To his dismay, her wiggling managed to knock his arms and steer his vehicle off the track.

"Uwa! No!"

Haruka car sped pass at lightning speed. Makato quickly recovered his grasp on the controller and hurried forward, but it was already too late.

"No fair! I want a rematch!"

"You've always been such a sore loser with this game."

He cringed, a pout evident on his lips. "Am not... I would have beaten you and you know it!"

"Niichan~ Don't be so nosy, it's late!" His little brother scolded in annoyance given he was also woken up from being comfortably nuzzled in Haruka's shoulder.

Makoto set his controller down and gave a light, defeated smile. "You're right, it is late. You two should head off to bed."

"But I want to have a sleepover with you and Haru-chan!"

"There isn't enough room in here for all of us to sleep. Tomorrow's Sunday so how about we all have breakfast in the morning together, sound good? Now come on, I'll tuck you into bed."

The siblings grimaced but knew they were far too tired to beg. They went hand in hand with their brother as he escorted them back to their rooms.

Meanwhile, Haruka was left behind staring at the display of _'1__st__ place winner – Haruka!' _displayed on the screen. He removed the controller from his hand and replaced it with the remote. Playing video games too long really hurt his eyes after a while, maybe that was one of the reasons why Makoto wore his glasses while playing.

He surfed through the channels, but there didn't seem to be anything particular interesting on. It was a pretty late hour, so that was to be expected. Mainly infomercials and re-runs of classic TV series were being aired.

A deep sigh entered the room followed by the door clicking closed. "Ugh, those kids are really hard to get to bed sometimes."

"It's probably all that sugar you gave them."

Earlier Makoto and Haruka brought out the popsicles, but the kids kept whining for more even after they ate their share. They were bouncing around quite a lot until a few moments before they crashed in the boys arms.

"Yeah sugar rushes will do that to kids their age—hey why did you turn off the game? We're having a rematch!"

"I'm tired of playing, besides, I'll just win again."

"That's not—" true, he was going to slip out, but it probably was. Since they were kids, Makoto rarely was able to beat him in any sort of race. That goes for in the water as well.

He gave out a huff and reclaimed his seat on the bed. It only took him a moment of watching the screen to say, "Nothings on, huh?"

"Nope."

"..."

"So what do you want to do? For high schoolers like us, it's still quite early. Plus it's Saturday so it would be a waste to go to sleep."

Haruka looked around the familiar bedroom. Makoto's house has become almost like a second home to him. Often he slept over there on Saturday's and stayed over late into the day on Sunday. Most nights they would stay up watching movies or reading manga, but activities such as that didn't seem to be peeking neither or their interest this evening.

"We can always go swimming."

"Haru...it's midnight. I don't think that's an option."

He turned his head like a child being told by their mother that they couldn't buy a toy at the store. Any boredom could always be washed away with swimming, Haruka believed, or better yet, any situation can become more interesting if water was involved.

Makoto was right though, it was late so finding somewhere safe to swim at this hour would be nearly impossible.

Deciding to take the routinely approach and read some manga instead, he walked over to the shelf and traced over the titles. He's read most of them more times than he could count, but some classics were worth reading over and over again.

"Ah, good choice. I remember we used to be obsessed with that series as a kids. If I recall correctly the first time you read it was right here in my room."

"Yeah."

He paid little mind to what he was saying, the moment he began flipping through the book he found himself submerged in the panels across the page.

Blindly he took a seat back on the bed and rested his body back, but instead of his back pressing against the hard surface of the wall he was expecting, he leaned into something much more defined and bulky.

"Ahah..._H-Haru_." Makoto giggled with a hint of embarrassment. Haruka was reclined between him, the nape of his neck rested on his chest. Haruka was too involved with the book though to move, so he made zero effort to reposition himself.

Makoto's face flushed a little. He was used to being very close with Haruka—they've been friends since childhood after all so not many things could be labeled as awkward between them, but this position was one you'd see only long-time couples doing. And with Haruka wearing his over-size top as he was, it could be mistaken as a Kare Shirt.

Though, Makoto decided against telling him to move, that would be rude. Not to mention he looked very comfortable and he would hate to disturb his reading just because he was over-thinking the situation and putting it out of context.

Reluctant to admit, he felt rather stiff. With Haruka seated between his legs and resting his back against his torso, there was little room for him to move freely, so he tried to peek at the book in Haruka's hands and read along with his pace. But...he couldn't get a clear view of the whole spread.

Stretching his neck out more, he soon realized that his chin was resting on the top of his head, though this way he was able to see the book clearly.

Haruka's hair was still slightly damp from the bath he took a while ago, and the fresh smell of shampoo ran right into his nostrils.

Even though they used the same brand of shampoo, it seemed to have smelled better on him. Taking another sniff, he smiled, "You smell really nice, Haru~"

"Oh."

Completely uninterested. That's to be expected though, he really loved that book. Makoto assumed he really took a liking to it because the theme was about the underworld city of Atlantis and the mermaid residence that lived there. That's typical Haruka for you—loving anything involving swimming and water.

Makoto really liked that little quirk of his, however it could be really inconvenient when the guy decides to start stripping in public at the first sight of water. Over the years he's adjusted to chasing after and putting a stop to those actions before they get out of hand, so it's not much of a bother to him anymore. More of a routine, actually.

Just when he was lost in thought with humorous memories, Makoto's phone began to buzz beside him. The screen revealed it was a text message sent by Nagisa.

_/Hiii Mako-chan~! Rei-chan and I just wanted to say goodnight to you and Haru-chan before we headed to bed, so goodnight! (=3=)/_

"Oh, right. Rei is spending the night at Nagisa's." he started typing out his reply. "They said goodnight by the way, Haru."

"..."

After sending his reply, he set the phone back down and gave out a big yawn. It was getting pretty late now. They had a lot of practice earlier, it really did a number on Makoto's muscles.

"Haru, I think I'm going to head to bed—Haru?"

When he received no reply, he peeked over his shoulders to see Haruka's eyes fastened shut—his breathing had transformed into a steady, calm rhythm.

"Hehe, he fell asleep before me for a change." Normally Makoto was first to crash at their sleepovers together, but the swimming practice must have even worn out Haruka. At least Makoto won one victory this evening.

Now remained a slight problem—removing himself from him without waking him up. If he just got up, Haruka's back would no longer have support and he would surely fall backwards on the bed. If he tried to move him manually to lay properly on the bed, he might wake him up too.

"Hmm. What do I do?" Either way, he was going to disturb him out of his slumber.

Gently, he took hold of this back and scooted himself to the side while holding him up. Carefully, he twisted his body horizontally on the bed and placed him down slowly.

Set on the floor, he already had a futon out for Haruka, but it would be too difficult to move him there so instead he decided he would sleep on the floor tonight and lend him his bed. When he was tucking the blanket over him, a sudden tight grasp latched around him.

"Wah~! Haru—!"

He...was stuck again.

Haruka had latched his arms out and wrapped around Makoto in his sleep. Likely thinking he was a comfortable pillow to snuggle with.

"Ah man... Now I really can't move..." With his face pressed against his neck as it was, his features were squashed into his skin.

With being as close as they were, Makoto really couldn't ignore the soapy smell radiating off him. The scent slightly relaxed him and with the feel of Haruka's easy breathing against him, that only put him into a trance more so.

It was only then that he noticed his own lips were quite literally against his neck. At this realization, Makoto flushed a vibrate red.

For as long as he could remember, he knew that there were feelings inside him that expanded a little behind friendship with Haruka. But with such a mix of confusing emotions like that, it was hard to ever put much thought into it.

They were close friends, very close. So close that one could easily start to mistake caring for a someone as something else, or so Makoto tried to convince himself.

Haruka has only a few set of interests. Unlike most boys his age, dating and pursuing love wasn't one of them. That's another reason why Makoto never took much of their closeness out of context.

Even if it seemed like Haruka was showing fondness of him, like with the way he was sitting with him earlier, it never had any hidden meaning behind it.

That was...unfortunate though. Sometimes Makoto wondered how it would be if they actually became 'a thing'—like giving causal dating a chance. When he imagined it, it always gave him a warm feeling and put a smile on his face. He always takes care of Haruka and knows Haruka cares very deeply for him. One would only think they would be a good match, naturally.

Makoto nuzzled his face more into his neck, basking in his scent and the feel of his skin on his lips. Something like this should please him, but all it rewarded him with was slight melancholy.

Being close like this with Haruka was wonderful, but he knew it didn't mean anything. Ignoring the feelings he had wasn't easy, but it was realistic.

"You're heavy."

"Uwa! You're awake?!"

"Now I am because I thought I was drowning."

Makoto quickly sat up and covered his face in embarrassment. "Sorry, you yanked me on top of you and I didn't want to wake you up..."

"You're too nice for your own good sometimes, you know."

"You can't say it's a flaw though, right?"

Haruka shook his head sleepily. "No. I like you just the way you are."

Swallowing hard, his eyes beamed at his words. It was a simple compliment, but coming from Haruka, someone who rarely expressed himself, it left a mark on him.

"You can lay back down beside me if you want. As long as you're not putting much weight on me I don't mind."

Makoto lashed his head and jerked up, "Huh?! What are you saying, Haru?"

"You looked really comfortable. I wouldn't have disturbed you if it wasn't for you suffocating me."

"..." This was a rare opportunity he was being given. A part of him wanted to laugh and tease him like a normal friend, but... he didn't think he could pull off an act like that and make it seem genuine.

"M-Maybe just for a little while."

With Haruka on his back, Makoto slid back down on the mattress and laid beside him, his head rested above his shoulder—a position that granted him that fresh scent he became fond of.

Before draping his arm across his chest, he considered that maybe that was pushing it, but this is Haruka: someone who has no interest in dating or love, so to him it meant nothing. He would never take gestures like that the wrong way because he simply didn't understand the notions.

"...Are you going to turn off the light?"

"Oh..."

With his mind so focused on being close to Haruka, he completely dismissed that the light was still on. Just when he got all comfy too...

Sighing as he dragged his feet across the carpet, he arrived at the light switch and turned it off. Feeling his way in the dark back to the bed, he found the mattress with Haruka occupied in it and lifted his leg to climb in.

Trying to feel his way around the bed still, his hand slipped along a smooth surface. That's when he realized his hand had went right up Haruka's shirt.

Instead of moving his hand immediately, he gulped down some nerves and ran his fingers along his hips and noted the indentations of his muscles.

Surprisingly, Haruka wasn't saying a word about this. Makoto knew he didn't really understand displays of affection, but even he was old enough to know that a person feeling anothers body like this wasn't something friends really do.

With Haruka not saying anything though...did that mean he was _okay_ with it? Would it actually be all right if he touched him more?

It couldn't hurt to test the waters. If Haruka told him to stop, he would stop at once and just call it a night, never to think of it again, but if he consented to it...

Makoto rolled the shirt up slightly. His eyes were still trying to adjust the darkness so he couldn't see anything, but he knew that what he was feeling on his palm and fingers was Haruka.

Judging by how unsteady his breathing was, he definitely wasn't asleep. And when he started stirring slightly, that only proved further he was awake.

"Makoto..."

"Gah I'm sorry!" he removed his hand from him in a flash. "I...I don't know how to explain myself..."

Lucky for him it was dark, so Haruka couldn't see how embarrassed and mortified his expression was.

"What, I just wanted to ask you something."

Makoto exhaled in relief. Typical Haruka. Of course he didn't see anything weird about that. He was just intending to ask him some casual question before dozing off, as if he wasn't even doing anything to him at all.

"I was just wondering if I can do that too."

"Huh...? Do what?"

"What you were just doing...I want to do it to you."

"..."

His heart skipped a beat. No, in fact it was beating more times than he could count. He must be sleep deprived and confused. That's the only explanation to this! When he tried to find rational reasoning though, Haruka had already took the silence for consent and reached out for him.

"Your heart is beating fast."

His hand was rested on his chest, his fingers only rubbing slightly. The soft feeling was almost undetected, but still, Haruka's hand was _touching_ him.

The longer it stayed there, the more his heart raced. It was embarrassing because Haruka could feel it. What was even more embarrassing...was the fact that Haruka's simple hand movement was causing blood to rush to somewhere _other_ than his heart.

Makoto grasped onto him, almost needily and scooted closer. Putting his knee between his legs, he bent forward and rubbed at his chest more firmly as Haruka did the same, only with gentler pressure.

With his eyes adjusting to the darkness, he could start to see his outline and slowly some of Haruka's features were becoming visible; his lips were parted to make way for his unsteady breaths.

No time other than now did Makoto think that those lips were so irresistible to kiss.

But...would that be okay? It would likely be Haruka's first kiss. Makoto was okay with him being his first, but he didn't want to do it and have it being a regretful kiss for Haruka later.

Haruka still had his arms stretched out above him, rubbing all over his pecks in a delicate motion. It felt nice having Haruka touch him like this. No one's ever touched him like that, he was glad he was the first to do so.

Makoto took Haruka's face into his palm, rubbing at his cheek with his thumb. Leaning in a little, he licked his own lips. He wanted to kiss him badly now, but his throat wouldn't let his voice loose. _'Can I kiss you, Haru?' _That's all he had to say! What was so hard about that? ...Still, the words refused to come out.

"Why do you look do scared? Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark now."

"...Huh?" Dumbfounded by his casual speech, Makoto tilted his head in confusion. Did Haruka truly understand exactly what was going on between them right now? If he wanted to be sure, he would have to take things to the level to know if Haruka was serious, and there was only one sure way to do that...

"Haruka...Would it be all right if I kissed you?" He couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. For years he imagined saying something like that when he made up little scenarios before he went to bed at night, but he actually said it out loud to him.

A still silence took over the room until Haruka's sternly said, "On one condition."

"T-There's a condition?! You're joking!" He was expecting an _entirely_ different outcome, but really he couldn't complain if Haruka was down for it. But a condition, really?

"Take me to that big indoor pool tomorrow in the next town over."

"..."

Was he serious right now?

"Um, Haru, you're sure you didn't misunderstand me, right? I asked if I could kiss you. That's...quite a big deal...and all you want in exchange is to go swimming?"

"You can buy me lunch too."

"...Alright, it's a date then." Makoto sighed with a grin as he leaned in. He showed so much innocence at times. Sometimes it was like he was still the same ol' Haru he knew in grade school.

A suddenly wave of an unfamiliar sensation bursted through him the moment their lips collided. His lips were so smooth and soft, and even though Makoto never kissed anyone before, it felt so natural like he's done it a million time before.

As his lips sucked between Haruka's, his mind raced with the realization that this was actually happening. A part of him thought _'it must be a vivid dream, it's just gotta be!' _and another part of him wanted to treasure this special moment for as long as he can.

Other then their little gasps of air and the sound of the suction of their lips, the room was completely quiet. It was peaceful, just the two of them like this sharing each others body heat and saliva. It would be nice if they could do stuff like this regularly from now on.

Their kiss was really heating up now, but as excited as Makoto was getting, he was sure not to put much of his bodies weight on him and only rested enough of himself on him in order to rub his lower half mildly against the fabric of Haruka's bottoms.

He wasn't embarrassed anymore about hardening up because the bulge between Haruka's legs started to grow as well. Good, it must feel as nice as it does for Makoto.

With his body tingling in delight and arousal, he knew it was too late to turn back now. He wasn't sure if Haruka was prepared to go all the way and he was nervous about the idea himself, but he really wanted to share an experience like that with Haruka.

They can learn as they go and take it slow. It didn't matter if they didn't really know what they were doing, Makoto would still get great pleasure just knowing he's doing it with Haruka.

Their kiss now was no longer innocent pecks and nibbles at this point in time, now their mouths were both being ravaged by each others tongues—swirling together and swapping each others mouthly fluid. The shyness between them was slowly deluding.

To Makoto's surprise, Haruka started to slip out of his clothing, all while not disconnecting their lips. With his hands moving all over as they were, it was hard to miss the fact that Haruka, as usual, was wearing his swimming trunks again. Makoto smiled into the kiss. Typical Haruka.

The fabric of the bathing suit was slowly traveling downwards, but Makoto quickly grasped his had and halted the action.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? You know once we go all the way, there isn't really any going back." It was true that if they were to have sex together—no, _lose their virginity together _right now, their relationship of being 'just friends' would be forever changed.

Makoto would gladly accept a dramatic change like that, but he wanted to be certain that Haruka understood this was a big step to take and was not something to take lightly.

"That's not true. Things would never change between us. You'll always be the Makoto I know. If that doesn't change, then I don't have to worry."

"Haru..."

His words brisked him away. He was right. Their relationship will never change. They would always care about each other. All they were doing now was expanding their relationship. That would never cause any harm, if anything doing this guaranteed to bring them closer.

Now Makoto started to strip off his own clothing. They both weren't all that shy about being nude together; on a daily basis they often seen each other with nothing other than swimsuits on and they often changed together in the locker room. Seeing each others bodies was pretty normal at this point.

"I...want to try something, Haru. I don't think I'll be very good at it, though. If you don't like it just tell me and I'll stop."

Dipping his head between his thighs, Makoto took hold of his hardness and flicked his tongue over the tip. A sudden jolt came from Haru, his hips jerked upwards.

"Ah...it's weird, isn't it? I can stop if you want."

"...No."

"So you want me to continue?"

Haruka gave a weak '_uh huh_' and Makoto's shaft twitched in arousal. Plunging his head even lower, he gaped his mouth open and took the head into his mouth. He never done this before, but he was sure to keep his teeth out of the way and focused on massaging the underside.

"_Ah_..._hah._"Haruku's hands clenched the sheets tightly as Makoto's head bobbed between his legs. He then took hold of his hair to hold his head in place. Makoto took that as a sign to take him deeper into his mouth.

It slipped in further, gaining more of his saliva around it. It was easier to slip in and out between his lips now given at how slick it was.

Haruka spread his legs apart more as he threw his head back. The gasps coming from his mouth grew breathier. He looked to be about at his limit, that was only proven further when Makoto started to taste drips of hot pre-cum melting onto his tongue.

"Are you going to cum?" In a hushed whisper, Makoto asked as he returned to licking the tip.

"_I_—" But before he could finish his words, Makoto's mouth had been drowned in a steamy liquid. Haruka panted blaringly and shivered, his mind fuzzy from the rush of pleasure.

"I'm about at my limit...Haru...could I cum inside you?"

He was rewarded only with a nod, but that was all he needed. Reaching for the bedside drawer, he pulled out some hand lotion and decided to use it in place of lube.

After covering a good amount onto himself with the slippery lotion, he lifted Haruka's legs up and positioned himself between. The impatient hardness throbbed as it rimmed around his puckered opening.

"We'll take it real slow, okay? Just let me know if it hurts."

Gently, he pushed his way in. The moment it inserted an inch, Haruka reflexively trembled and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

While holding onto his hips, Makoto pressed into the tight entrance deeper; the way Haruka's tight muscles hugged around his shaft sent him over the edge in pleasure. It was way better than he ever imagined. Sometimes he would lay in bed at night and touch himself with the thought of Haruka on his mind, but that was nothing compared to this.

"If you're used to it, I'm going to start, alright?"

Haruka nodded his head, his cheeks were dyed with a bright red. Rarely did he ever blush, other than when he got excited about swimming. It was a nice sight to see.

Starting to pump now, the moans out of both of them started to come out naturally. Makoto was relieved that Haruka didn't seem to be in any pain. Before they started he was nervous about that. Since it's both of their first time, he thought it might turn into a bad experience, but luckily they were both savoring the simulation. In fact, Haruka's entrance seemed to accept him without effort, as if Makoto was a perfect fit.

Lifting his legs more to rest on his shoulder, Makoto quicken the pace; the bed rocking in rhythm with both their sweat saturated bodies.

There was no way he could hold out much longer. He didn't want it to end so quick, but first times are usually like that.

With his muscles tensing, Makoto gave out a husk moan and squeezed his eyes closed so he could submerge himself in the amazing feeling splashing over him.

The traction between them roughen, and Haruka eagerly pushed his hips upward to grant Makoto even deeper access.

He could feel it before it came—an overwhelming discharge of pleasure. And when it did release, he could hardly keep himself upright; he couldn't even tell which way was up or down as he spurted deep inside him. Haruka's insides were drenched in Makoto's passion and leaking out onto the sheets.

Rewarding his tired, trembling body with laying down, Makoto held onto Haruka snugly, a smile on his face. "Mmm...that was really nice, wasn't it?"

"...We should do it again."

"HUH?!"

* * *

"Wake up."

"...? H-Haru?" With a quick glace at the clock telling him it was only six am, he rested his head back on the pillow. They were up until quite a late hour last night and Makoto really pushed his body to the limit, so he couldn't find the strength to even open his eyes again.

"It's Sunday, lets sleep in a little longer, hm?" He spoke in a groggy tone.

"You promised to take me to the pool."

"Oh, right. But Haru, I don't even think they're open this early. C'mon, lets just go back to—"

"No. We're going to the pool. Now. Get up."

* * *

Thanks for reading~! As always, reviews and pointing out errors I missed is always appreciated!


End file.
